And Fade Out
by Moon Faery
Summary: HAITUS. Book 01 When dealing with an unwelcome family incident, Universes collide as Vegeta and Goku come face to shadowy face with their pasts. Like a set of dominos, events fall into place all over Existence in a pattern that can only spell
1. Getting Slammed

And Fade Out Prologue: Getting Slammed  
Book 01 of Angelus Aequus  
By Moon Faery & Super Saiyan Alexin  
Rating: R  
Series: DBZ/GW/R½/TM!/CCS/SM/CB/Fake/FB/ST/GTO  
Genre: Epic/Humor  
Pairings: @.@ Don't Ask; Just Read. (This part: VxGkxV; BxPxB)  
Spoilers: Plenty.

Warnings: Yaoi; Yuri; Het; AU; OOT; IT; OOC; OC; Shounen Ai; Shoujo Ai; Normal Ai; Lemon; Violence; Humor; Pervy-ness; Blood & Other Bodily Fluids; Under Age insert felony here; Mad Dragons AHOY!; Language

Archived: Moon Faery's Garden & The Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. We do not own SHIT! All materials are used without the permission of their various owners. However, this story line, original characters and plot are OURS. (Holds fic close.) Grrrr....

NOTE: The full, unedited version of the Arc as well as various notes on the story and characters can be found at either of the above websites. This version was edited for adult content so as to make it suitable for FF.N. Ugh. I wouldn't have done it, but it's really the only place available to both the authors where the story can recieve decent feedback.

So far, there have been no changes.

***

"Hey, Vegeta?" Goku wrapped his tail around his mate and pulled him closer. "Do you want to go visit the guys today?"  
  
Vegeta grunted and continued slathering an amazing amount of peantut butter on a horizontally-siced loaf of bread. "The reunion's not for over a week Kakkarott. You can wait to see the freak and his friends until then."  
  
The Saiya-jin saviour of the world pouted. "Vegeta, I've asked you not to call Krillin that."

The Prince added pickles, lettuce and slices of rabbit meat to the sandwich, wondering what world-shattering event was going to happen next. Drama seemed to follow his mate around, and so far the only fore-warning Vegeta had found that worked was his own cravings for the wierdest food in creation that inevitably appeared just before the world ended in some dramatic and violent fashion. He hadn't missed the cravings during the century Goku had been missing. "I was refering to the Turtle Idiot." He wondered if mayonaise would fit the monster he was creating. A twinge in his gut worse than he had ever gotten from Cell decided that yes, mayo would be appropriate, and he had probably better track down some pickled pigs feet while he was at it.

That settled it; Terra was doomed. Maybe there was time to make sure the lawyers went first.

"Oh." Goku paused to think about that, finding to his dismay that he really couldn't argue with the description. "That's all right then."

"_Daaaaaaaaadddddy!_"

"_Graaaaaaaaandpaaaaaaaa!"_

Vegeta had just enough time to shove his sandwhich into a cabinet before he was tackled by a flying bundle of squirming blue hair. Goku found himself in a similar situation as Pan attached herself to her Grandfather.

"_She's being selfish!"_ Bra and Pan shouted, pointing at each other accusingly. Despite having already passed their one-hundreth birthdays, both halflings still acted like children.

Goku patted his Granddaughter's back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"She won't let me be on top!" Pan growled, glaring at her mate wickedly.

Bra held up a long, phalic-shaped objects with several straps waving from it and shook it violently. "I'm sick of being on bottom! It's your turn!" Her dark blue tail lashed behind her as she spoke, emphasising her words. "It's _your_ turn to be tied down!"

Vegeta used a tissue to staunch his nosebleed before it became too noticable. "Why are you two telling this to us?" he asked, trying to keep his hands from shaking. It wouldn't do to kill his baby girl's mate just years after he had promised to only maim her a little.

"We want you two to decide," Pan answered quickly. "Just tell us which one of _you_ is going to be on top tonight, and we'll figure it out that way."

There was no way Goku was going to be able to blush more, but he gave it a herculean effort. How did one tell one's granddaughter that you and her step-grandfather usually had sex at least three times a night, and almost never in the same position twice in a row? "I... Uh..."

The Crown Prince of the Saiya-jin wasn't doing much better, his paler skin allowing him to turn a much more feminine shade of red than Goku. Firmly, he unwrapped his daughter's arms from around his torso and picked her up the the scruff of the neck, giving her a good shake. "That's none of your business. Kakkarott." Vegeta gave his mate a significant look as he carried his child outside.

Goku gave Vegeta a reluctant glance, but pried Pan off of him and followed his husband.

"I expect you two to have solved this by the time you get back from New York," Vegeta informed Bra just before he tossed her in the air and punted her off towards the horizon. Pan followed close behind as Goku gave her a slightly more-humane throw.

"What kind of perverts do they think we are?" Vegeta ranted, shading his eyes to watch as the two demi-Saiya-jin vanished into the clouds. Goku shrugged, watching something different.

"Veggi-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that Kakkarott."

Naturally, the taller man ignnored him. "Are we expecting guests?"

"No."

"Then who are they?"

Vegeta had just enough time focus his eyes on the humanoid-shaped figures that were hurtling themselves at him before he was tackled to the ground by the one in the lead. The second being was only a few steps behind, latching onto Goku, who didn't fare any better than his mate in remaining upright.

"Baby brother!"

Damnit. He was never going to get to eat his sandwich now.

***

Fog rolled through the landscape, obscuring anything more than a few feet away. In the fog, mysterious _things_ moved, making their prescence known with the low moans and keening wails of the damned.

Damn it all! I lost again!

Sailor Pluto patted Destiny's shoulder consolingly as he ripped up his betting ticket. You would think Destiny would know better than to bet that Goku and Vegeta would get a full decade together before something catastrophic occurred, but even all-knowing Conceptulaizations of Destiny could be wrong now and then.

"Don't worry," she tried saying soothingly. It came out a little gleeful since she had just made a killing on his loss. "I'm sure you'll get the next one. What are the chances that Heiiro will make it back home _and_ Shi-chan will loose it?"

I suppose you're right. Straightening up, Destiny smoothed down the front of his robe and appeared to take a deep breath, though there were no breathing noises accompanying the motion. It can't all be bad.

She smiled maternally, patting his shoulder one last time. "That's the spirit! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make." Destiny waved her on, moving over to one of the screens that was hovering in the middle of nothingness to observe the changing odds.

The mists flowed away as she moved over to a raised platform that stood just in front of a gigantic screen. The crowds of people (and non-people) quieted as she climbed the steps and picked up a microphone. "Event One has been decided! The families are reunited. Please wait until the end of the Series to collect your winnings. Please place your bets for the second Event now."

It was good to be the Guardian of Time.


	2. Set Up

And Fade Out Chapter 01: Set Up  
Book 01 of Angelus Aequus  
By Moon Faery & Super Saiyan Alexin  
Rating: R  
Series: DBZ/GW/R½/TM!/CCS/SM/CB/Fake/FB/ST/GTO  
Genre: Epic/Humor  
Pairings: @.@ Don't Ask; Just Read. (This part: insert name herexMinako; MamoruxUsagi; HarukaxMichiru)  
Spoilers: Plenty.

Warnings: Yaoi; Yuri; Het; AU; OOT; IT; OOC; OC; Shounen Ai; Shoujo Ai; Normal Ai; Lemon; Violence; Humor; Pervy-ness; Blood & Other Bodily Fluids; Under Age insert felony here; Mad Dragons AHOY!; Language

Archived: Moon Faery's Garden & The Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. We do not own SHIT! All materials are used without the permission of their various owners. However, this story line, original characters and plot are OURS. (Holds fic close.) Grrrr....

NOTE: The full, unedited version of the Arc as well as various notes on the story and characters can be found at either of the above websites. This version was edited for adult content so as to make it suitable for FF.N. Ugh. I wouldn't have done it, but it's really the only place available to both the authors where the story can recieve decent feedback.

So far, there have been no changes.

***

"Will someone explain why we're here?" Ami asked plaintively, perching demurely on the monkey bars with her Mercury computer in her lap on her neatly pleated skirt. She knew that she should care that anyone who walked under her could see her panties, but she couldn't bring herself to. The only person who might be actively interested in them at the moment was Minako, and she was still trying to work her way though the employees of Nihon Nation Bank for a second time. Overhead the moon hovered somewhere between full and dark, half-obscured by heavy clouds that promised rain in the near future. The playground was quiet; not even the cicadas were chirping. The Senshi to a one were exhausted. They hadn't battled Galaxia more than a week ago, and sitting in the middle of a cold part at midnight wasn't helping matters.

Usagi shifted around uncomfortably, taking care to stay inside a little white-chalk box that had been drawn on the cement. She war wearing a thin set of pajama bottoms and a tank top with sneakers - clothing not very well suited for the chill Juuban night. "If I knew, I'd tell you Ami."

Minako and Makoto were sitting back to back in the sandbox, also wearing their nightclothes; Minako's being much skimpier than a person could usually get away with in public. She wasn't worried; most of the country had already seen more of her than the doctor did the day she was born. Makoto looked comfortable in her sweat suit.

"I'm going to kill Setsuna if this is all for nothing," Makoto swore, kicking a vaguely time-shaped pile of sand. 

"Give her some credit," Minako said absently, watching the play of the moonlight on the grass. "She's never steered us wrong before."

"Not on accident, anyway," Rei snorted, watching the sky. She wished Phobos and Deimos were there, but she wasn't cruel enough to ask them to fly at night.

Underneath a dying cherry tree, Haruka yawned and hugged Michiru close. "Just trust her. Who knows why she does what she does?"

"She's right." Michiru was more than happy to lean back against her lover and share her warmth. Beside her, Hotaru let out a soft snore.

"What's that?"

Everyone looked at Rei, who was still staring upwards. "What's what?" Mamoru asked, craning his neck to follow Rei's line of vision. The other's heads snapped up when something let out a muffled **boom**.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Haruka asked, rubbing her ear.

"I think we all heard it," Makoto answered dryly, rubbing her own. "You can't miss thunder that loud."

"No," Sailor Uranus insisted, standing up carefully so as to not upset Michiru. "It's almost like a... a _whistling_ noise. Like..." She let out a long, low falling whistle as an example.

Ami typed something out on her palmtop. "Now that you mention it, my computer is registering an unusual amount of electromagnetic energy."

Usagi's blue eyes rolled. She wasn't even bothering to look up. "It's probably just thunder or something," she insisted. "It's not like something's just going to fall out of the sky a_AAAH!_"

Something small, red and adorable dropped out of the sky, landing squarely on Usagi in the middle of her rant.

**Thud**

"Chibi?" The toddler pushed herself to her feet, poking Usagi on the forehead worriedly. "Chibi?"

The future queen of Crystal Tokyo groaned and blinked her swirling eyes. "What hit me?"

"A three year-old," Rei said matter of factly, picking the tiny redhead up and cuddling her.

"Oh, I thou- WHAT?! What the hell is she doing here?!" Usagi sat up, eyes blazing. "She's not supposed to-"

**Thud**

Usagi was slammed into by something larger, pink and screaming like a banshee. Chibi Usa cursed like a sailor as she climbed to her feet. "I'm going to _kill_ that damned, mechaphile dragon if it's the last thing I do!"

"Usagi?" Mamoru ignored his future daughter in favor of slapping his girlfriend lightly on both cheeks. She didn't even twitch. "I think she was knocked out."

"Chibi Usa, what are you doing here?" Minako asked, studying the girl. "I thought you were back home."

"I don't know!" the pink one whined. "I was sleeping and then some giant dragon-thing appears in the sky and says something about payback for the pizza, and then I was here!"

Chibi Chibi nodded at the end of Chibi Usa's speech, agreeing with her entirely. "Chibi!" She drew and X in the air and then lifted her little blue skirt and pointed at her panties.

"I don't think I want to know what she just said," Haruka said wryly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I think it's safe to say that this was the reason we were all out here."

Just as the last word left her lips, a deep blue beam of moonlight shined through the clouds and struck Rei, who stiffened like a corpse and lifted a few feet of the ground. Her hair flew back as if a wind hit it, glowing blue-black in the eerie light.

"Why us?" Ami asked rhetorically, not even looking at her computer screen as she typed out the command for it to record everything that happened.

As suddenly as it happened, the light disappeared and the Priestess tumbled to the ground. "Gods that was weird."

"What was it?" Makoto asked curiously. "Another enemy?"

"Monkeys," the dark-haired Priestess answered sourly. "Giant monkeys... They were destroying Tokyo and..." She blushed. "Defiling the tower. I'm not sure, but I remember one of them being... One of us." She didn't bother looking at Minako. If one of them was going to turn into a giant ape and have sex in public, everyone knew who it would be.

Rei did her best to drive the disgusting thought out of her head. "There's more. We were chasing a great evil with..." Her brow wrinkled in thought. "A bag of some type. It held something infinitely precious and very embarassing."

Ami had turned a flaming red when Rei talked about the Tower. She just didn't want to think about it, or she might accidentally picture it, and she liked this dress too much to throw up on it. "Was there anything else?"

"No, just a vague sense of _'soon'_."

"So giant monkeys are going to appear out of nowhere and screw on Tokyo Tower?" Minako summarized, fighting back giggles. "This is going to be fun!"

"You have a very sick sense of fun," Chibi Usa accused her.

No one argued.

***

Flames spewed out of the open Gate of Time. Setsuna stood calmly in the midst of them, not even taking the time to get burned. Her plan with the Senshi had gone off without a hitch, drastically changing the odds on the over-all events about to occur. She wished she could have made some money off of it, but Destiny wouldn't let her manipulate anything having to do with the betting windows, the dirty rotten being.

The flames continued to pour out of the Gate. She hadn't bothered to do this the last time, but since then the electronic feed had gone down and the Trio hadn't managed to get it fixed yet. It was time to do things the old fashioned way.

Raising the megaphone to her lips, she began to speak carefully, hoping that the denizens of Hell could make out her all-important message. "Place your final bets on the second event now. The windows will be closing in five minutes. I repeat, please place your bets..."


	3. The Belovéd

And Fade Out Chapter 02: The Belovéd  
Book 01 of Angelus Aequus  
By Moon Faery & Super Saiyan Alexin  
Rating: R  
Series: DBZ/GW/R½/TM!/CCS/SM/CB/Fake/FB/ST/GTO  
Genre: Epic/Humor  
Pairings: @.@ Don't Ask; Just Read. (This part: 1x2x1; 3x4x3)  
Spoilers: Plenty.

Warnings: Yaoi; Yuri; Het; AU; OOT; IT; OOC; OC; Shounen Ai; Shoujo Ai; Normal Ai; Lemon; Violence; Humor; Pervy-ness; Blood & Other Bodily Fluids; Under Age insert felony here; Mad Dragons AHOY!; Language

Archived: Moon Faery's Garden & The Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: A statement created solely to save one's ass from becoming lawn for the proverbial legal mower. We do not own SHIT! All materials are used without the permission of their various owners. However, this story line, original characters and plot are OURS. (Holds fic close.) Grrrr....

NOTE: The full, unedited version of the Arc as well as various notes on the story and characters can be found at either of the above websites. This version was edited for adult content so as to make it suitable for FF.N. Ugh. I wouldn't have done it, but it's really the only place available to both the authors where the story can recieve decent feedback.

So far, there have been no changes.

***

A Leo was thrown back, crashing into a series of Aries behind it. A burst of static and a brief scream of terror sliced across the open comlinks before the hatch was breached and the pilot was flash frozen. Deathscythe spun around, fighting the lack of gravity as it's pilot over-compensated for the lack of friction by a fraction of a second. Moving quickly, Duo corrected his Gundam in time to slice another Leo in half. Light flared as the fuel line was ignited, burning for a split second before the completely lack of air in space forced it to die.

"The God of Death doesn't go down that easy, mother fuckers!"

Heero fought the urge to roll his eyes, slightly pleased that it was becoming harder to resist his lover's antics. His new training was proving very effective. Of course, whipped cream and layered silk bondage ropes usually were in one way or another.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were lined up in a row, forcing the enemy to attempt to go through them before they were able to get close enough to get the satellite within their target range. None of the OZ troops had made it that far yet. Just as another mecha exploded, Heero's attention focused on a single point on his view screen. Something was out of place, and even with his retraining there was a part of him that immediately declared any discrepancies in existence dangerous. The moment passed as whatever it had been passed out of view behind a floating piece of shrapnel. Almost absently, Wing backhanded a suit that had been trying to sneak up on him, eyes still focused intently on the shrapnel. It would reappear eventually, and when it did, he would be prepared.

The speakers crackled to life around him. Someone was flipping channels randomly. "-EERO! I_crackle_t there! Heeeeeeeeee_hissssss_eeeeeeeeeeeeee_crackle-pop_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr_scream_ooooooooooooooooooo_hisssss-snap-crackle_ooooooooooooooo-"

Heero slammed his fist down on the mute button, a tic forming under his left eyelid. He knew what had been off about the battle now. The thing he had been watching - the _thing_ that had been distracting him from battling Zechs had drifted away from the drifting hulk of what had once been a mobile suit. It was a person in a life suit. A _pink_ life suit.

Heero didn't believe in Gods. Humanity had to take care of itself, as far as he was concerned. That didn't stop the thought from coming to him that someone was laughing long and hard at him right now.

Heero didn't like being laughed at. Pulling his beam saber, he decided that it didn't matter whether or not Relena deserved to die. She was going to, and that was all that really mattered.

Relena used a brief burst from her jets to push across space to Wing, where she attached herself to its foot like some kind of day glo leech. She hated the battle - fighting of any sort, really - but it wasn't nearly as horrible and bloody as she had expected. The fact that most of the human remains from the mechanical firefight were either burnt past recognition or imploded into itty-bitty pieces of matter never really crossed her mind. It was too afraid of being run over by one of the many fantasies of Relena's obsession that were barreling around in her head randomly.

Just as Heero was about to make the downward slice and end Relena's admittedly useful existence, something happened. The first indication he had that something was wrong - more wrong than usually, at least - was a burning sensation in his lower body. Bones that had been purposely removed were _hurting_, worse than even his broken leg had. It was a splitting, burning thing that was at the same time almost relaxing, in a strange, coming-home kind of way. His fists clenched on the controls, cracking them as the pressure built, rising inside him like a tide. Something _ripped_ inside him, and there was one moment where the entire universe focused down on that one point of exquisitely shattering pain before it faded entirely, taking the sound of his screams with it.

Duo saw the word "mute" blink across the lower corner of Heero's image on his screen in green letters, barely noticing it as he focused on the battle. It just meant that Heero didn't want to listen right now. A few moments later the word vanished. When the sound returned to the cockpit, the American completely forgot the fight he was in as Heero's voice reached levels of volume that should have hurt too much for a throat to utter. Without thinking about it, he sliced another suit open, touching the screen with a quick finger to enlarge the view of Heero to take up the entire thing. 

Deathscythe kept on fighting without pause, as if its pilot's hands were still on its controls.

On the screen, Heero doubled up, his head tipping back as the horrible sound of his pain made the speakers inside Duo's cockpit rattle with the strain of it. The screams hit a higher pitch and Heero slumped over his control panel, unconscious. Behind him something long and the same dark chocolate as Heero's hair poked its way over his shoulder, curling over his arm as if it belonged there. Then the screen fuzzed out and faded to black as the transmission ended.

'Something'swrongsomething'swrongsomething'swrongsomething'swrong...'

Practice allowed Duo to ignore the voice. Long-fingered hands blurred over the touch pad as he manipulated the screen's controls, pulling up a view of the battle field from the exterior sensors of the resource satellite they were battling over just as a sensation of _gone_ sliced through him. He gasped as the feeling of loosing himself made his vision double. A quick scan of the scene before him confirmed something his instincts had already declared.

Wing was gone. There wasn't even any debris in the area to indicate that it had been destroyed. It was just... gone.

'Nonononononononononothimnothimnothimnothimnothimminemineminemine...'

Sound - a loud, blaring crash - echoes through the cockpit from the outside without going through the speakers. Silver lightning forked across the battlefield, charring at least three suits before it dissipated. The echoes of the force carried across to the Gundams even in the frictionless environment, rattling their pilot's teeth in their heads as they were all flipped top over teakettle.

Inside Deathscythe, Duo's eyes were glowing silver. A deeply buried set of instincts inside his mind was racing faster than light, jumping from one set of calculations to another, making conclusions and filing information from all eight senses so quickly that Duo himself wasn't aware of doing more than thinking, 'Not without me.' Leaps of reality-faith connected the little parts to the whole, forming a plan while simultaneously executing it, all faster than the speed of thought.

The resource satellite imploded.

That was all it was. A tiny moment of sucking in, and then it wasn't there anymore. A black hole took its place, it's unnatural formation creating a series of intricate silver threads that lined the edge of the "hole", creating a Celtic knot around the phenomenon. Without Duo touching the controls, Deathscythe flicked its thrusters on, sending it into the heart of the hole. It's wake caught up Tallgeese, which tumbled after it.

Sandrock, Heavyarms and Nataku didn't have a hope of escaping. Their proximity to it was too much. Quatre barely had time to shout a warning before five mecha vanished into reality.

As soon as it had completed its duty, the hole vanished.

***

FUCK!

_Riiiiip_

Silently Setsuna counted Destiny off her list of future customers. She had never seen a being with such bad luck. Really, what was hard about guessing right on one in fifty-google odds when one was a friend of Murphy's?

A brief moment of pity for Heiiro tried to make itself known, but she squashed it. Pity didn't make money. While Destiny ranted, Sailor Pluto once again opened the Gate to Hell and raised her bullhorn. The girls _still_ hadn't managed to fix the feed, and time was short, even for her. 

"Attention all beings! Event Two has been decided. The Lost God has blown his cover and The Belovéd has gone home. Please Place your bets on Event Three Now."


End file.
